


A Place To Rest My Head

by queenfanfiction



Series: nothing so rare or precious [3]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: FNFF, Multi, prompt!fic, rare!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard never felt the need to settle down in one place until he met Anderson and Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Rest My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FNFF's prompt table. Prompt chosen for me by DutchTulips: 018. Home. Original post [here](http://fakenews-fanfic.livejournal.com/1258258.html?thread=32851986#t32851986).

Richard never used to feel comfortable settling down in one place for long periods of time. He'd always been on the move, whether in the States or the Middle East or everywhere in between. He figures he must be descended from some ancient Germanic nomad tribe—always roaming, never stationary, free to make their bed wherever the grass was softest under the glinting stars of a clear night sky.

But with Rachel, with Anderson, his wanderlust is momentarily quenched. He finds himself leaving things in each of their apartments—just small things at first: a toothbrush in Rachel's bathroom, a mug in Anderson's kitchen, a set of clothes in both bedrooms that he's come to consider his own.

But this unspoken decision to settle down is not solely his own. So when he finds his things untouched and exactly where he left them without a comment from either of his lovers, Richard can't help but feel a glow of relief. After all these years of looking for a place to stay, it is refreshing to realize that one is finally, blessedly home.


End file.
